Nichts mehr
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: George und Katie heiraten, Fred ist verletzt. Oneshot, kein Slash, bloß Gedanken... sehr toll geschrieben! R&R please


Hallihallo!

Und wieder mal eine Geschichte von mir, aber diesmal ist es eine Übersetzung. Es ist ein Oneshot, und es geht um Fred, der George nicht ansehen kann, während dieser heiratet.

Die Originalgeschichte ist von Schermionie, und sie wäre sicher erfreut, ein Review von euch zu bekommen (aber das soll euch nicht davon abhalten, mir auch eins zu schreiben... oder zwei...). Schermionie hat es als Twincest mit Slash gestempelt, aber das finde ich nicht. Es ist voller Gefühle über einen verlorenen Bruder.

Ich danke meinen Betas Nuya und Caimin!

So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen... und nicht vergessen, über das kleine Knöpfchen unten links zu streichen... und zu drücken... und was zu schreiben... Ich leite alles an Schermionie weiter...

* * *

**Nothing now**

**Nichts mehr**

Ich sehe dich und sie, bei eurem Hochzeitsempfang. Dich und Katie. Ihr tanzt. Dicht zusammen. Ihr seht euch in die Augen als wäre niemand sonst um euch herum anwesend. Als würde keiner zusehen. Sich keiner darum kümmern was ihr tut.

Und das tut auch niemand. Denn für dich bin ich ein Niemand.

Ihr tanzt weiter, aber ihr bewegt euch kaum noch. Ihr haltet euch bloß fest. Keiner kann euch trennen, nicht mal dein Zwilling. Dein Bruder. Derjenige der dich besser kennt und mehr liebt als es jemand anderes jemals könnte. Niemand.

Ich bin niemand.

Lächelnd unterhältst du dich und lachst mit ihr, schenkst ihr ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, und sie schenkt dir eines zurück. Ich kann nicht hören, worüber ihr sprecht. Die Musik übertönt euch. Schottet euch ab, von mir.

Und das weiß ich sicher, denn selbst wenn die Musik endet schaust du nicht zu mir. Du grinst nicht. Du winkst nicht, wie wir es früher getan haben, als wir jünger und verbundener waren.

Jetzt bist du älter und mit ihr mehr verbunden als mit mir. Und ich werde ausgeschlossen, aus dem Bild gestrichen. Aus deinem Leben.

Nichts Interessantes ist an mir. Du kennst mich und du bist weitergegangen. Für dich ist Nichts nichts.

Schneller und schneller wirbelst du sie herum. Drehung um Drehung. Ich schaue euch so lange an, bis eure Konturen sich verwischen, und alles was ich sehe, ist ein nervöses, elfjähriges Gesicht am ersten Schultag. Alles was ich sehe sind Erinnerungen. Ich bin in der Vergangenheit gefangen und nur du kannst mich befreien. Was du aber nicht tun wirst. Und ich weiß warum.

Für dich bin ich nichts mehr.

Bestätigung suchend schaust du zu mir. Deine blauen Augen zu mir wendend sagst du mir mit einem Blick mehr, als du mit Worten sagen könntest. Vertrauen. Ich habe Vertrauen in deinem Blick gesehen. Es ist noch immer da, aber jemand anderes genießt es. Wenn du mich so anschaust stehst du auf dünnem Eis.

Jemand ruft meinen Namen, aber die Stimme ist weit weg und verzerrt. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von dir abwenden. Du und sie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es wirklich tust. Du hast immer gesagt, du würdest mich nie verlassen, nie heiraten, und niemals wegziehen; es klang immer belustigt und ich war nie sicher, ob du das auch so meintest. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es dir nie ernst war. Jetzt weiß ich, dass die Zukunft, an die ich immer so verzweifelt geglaubt habe, nur ein Haufen Mist war.

Danke für die Bestätigung, dass ich ein Niemand bin.

Angelina kommt zu mir, grinsend und plappernd, und hängt sich an meinen Arm. Angelina, oh Angelina, siehst du denn nicht, dass ich nichts für dich bin? Siehst du denn nicht, für wen mein Herz schlägt? Ich schüttele sie ab, beachte sie gar nicht. Und sie stürmt davon, nachdem sie mich gefragt hat, warum ich in letzter Zeit so kalt bin und keine Antwort erhalten hat. Wenn sie mich kalt findet – wirklich kalt – kannst nicht mal du, George, mein geliebter Zwilling, nicht mal du kannst mich dann noch erreichen.

Ein neues Lied beginnt, ein langsames Lied. Ihr bewegt euch erneut wie eins, nicht dass ihr heute Abend überhaupt getrennt wart. Wir waren auch einmal so, erinnerst du dich? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie könntest du dich an etwas erinnern, was nicht existiert? Wie könntest du etwas abrufen was – in deiner Erinnerung – nie passiert ist?

Aber ich tue es. Ich weiß noch, wie wir waren bevor sie kam. Zusammen und vereint, Chaos bringende Zwillinge, durch dick und dünn, unsere Probleme wurden nie getrennt gelöst, immer zusammen.

Vielleicht ist das alles meine Schuld. Vielleicht waren wir nie so; vielleicht stelle ich mir das nur vor, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, es als Lüge zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur dumm, hier zu sein.

Aber dass du mich eingeladen hast, zeigt doch, dass du weißt, dass ich existiere. Ich bin dein bester Mann, das heißt doch sicher was.

Ich bin schon fast überzeugt, als du an mir vorbeigehst. Hand in Hand mit ihr.

Ihr weißes Kleid ist aufgebauscht, so nah, dass ich es anfassen und den weichen Stoff fühlen könnte. Aber schon ist das Kleid vorüber und du bist fort. Du bist vorbei gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu mir zu sagen, obwohl ich selbst durch meine gestörten Sinne höre, wie du vorbeikommende Gäste grüßt. Du ignorierst mich, wie du einen weißen Fleck an der Wand ignorieren würdest.

Ich fühle die Tränen kommen, aber sie laufen nicht. Ich bin zu leer. Ich stehe da, hohl. Nichts kann mich füllen. Nichts kann nichts füllen.

So ist die Liebe; wenn dein Geliebter nicht fühlt wie du, dann ist da nichts.

Ist es wirklich zu viel, mich bloß im Vorübergehen anzuschauen, bloß ein kurzer Blick? Ein Blick, und ich weiß, dass ich existiere und dass ich kein unglückliches Produkt einer geistig verwirrten und sadistischen Vorstellung bin.

So ist die Liebe. Geistig verwirrt und sadistisch.

Unglück ist eine Beschreibung für wie schlecht ich mich gerade fühle, wie die Depressionen mich überkommen wenn ich sehe, wie sie dich anlächelt.

Unglück ist eine Beschreibung dafür, wie wir uns getrennt haben, wie ich – seit du mir ihr zusammen bist - zunehmend von dir gelöst wurde.

Unglück ist eine Beschreibung für meinen Tod.

So ist die Liebe. Ich bin so verzweifelt, George, und ich halte das nicht aus. Ich weiß, du würdest es verstehen, wenn du es wüsstest. Du bist immer noch mein Zwillingsbruder. Aber du weißt es nicht, weil ich Nichts bin.

Ich bleibe lange genug, um dich außerhalb des Fuchsbaus bei der Hochzeit zu sehen. Jeder ist glücklich, Aufregung liegt in der Luft. Mom weint. Sie ist stolz auf dich. Konfetti fällt leise auf euch herab. Das perfekte Paar, verdunkelt von meiner Vision.

Dann gehe ich für immer, verschwinde wie ein Schatten von deiner Kinderzimmerwand.

Mit ihr wird Nichts etwas sein, dass du brauchst.


End file.
